Rise of the Knights
by TenkaiKnightFan
Summary: About a school field trip full with mystery of the unknown. The original knights secret being revealed and new characters to come. Many things go wrong.What advice will be given to Guren Nash in order to escape the musem? Could this change History as they know it? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. OC Page

This is only a info page for all the oc's i will be using in this story By the way this is for Tenkai Knights! Melodie Rickerson Dosent belong to me!

Andrew Thrasher: 13 years of age, Favorite color is blue Use to be Ceylan old childhood friend, he can be stubborn and childish at times. he is 4'11 and is teased because of his size, he plans to be more closer with ceylan and not having their frienship father apart. He has black shaggy hair, onyx colored eyes,and wears a orange sweat jacket. taged with dark blue jean and red sneakers.

Melodie Rickerson: 13 years old, favorite color purple, is secretly a tenkai knight and known on quarton as Blaze. she has long lavender colored hair, lavender eyes, wears a short white t shirt, taged with a yellow blouse. she wears black flip flops. She has a crush on Ceylan Jones.

Phoebe Brooks: 13 years old, has black colored medium length hair pulled back into a ponytail. she wears a short black t shirt with a skull in the center of it. She wears dark black jean tagged with hot pink sneakers. She is rather blunt, naive and very much distant. she has the edges of her hair dyed to hot pink. Her eye color is coated a dark blue. Guren grows feelings for her .( A secret about her will be told in the next story it this one is succesful)


	2. Bonding

Guren's Pov: Ever had one of thoose days where the sky brings you down? Well today just happens to be a day i would never want to mention. Me and my father both knew that today was the day Lyon Mikado, my childhood friend passed away. I was lying on my bed stareing up to the ceiling, stroking max's fur.

"You know max, you have life easy not having to carry a burden."

Max licked my cheeks and lowered his ears. "Meow." he purred.

I heard footsteps approaching to my door. When the door knob turned, Max jumped away from my bed and hid behind my desktop.

My Dad walked in and looked down, "Guren," He said "I know how painful it is for you to carry such a burden on your shoulders."

I turned my back to him "Dad, i dont want to talk about this."

"I know you dont," He looked to me, and stoked my black hair with shades of red gently. "Im worried about you."

Max crawled away from my desktop, and ran to my dad, who was looking directly at me.

I turned to my dad " It's just to hard for me to except the fact that Lyon has passed on."

My Dad pulled me into a hug, "Guren, everything's going to be okay."

I wanted to believe him, i really did but that painful bloodshed moment just wont leave me. The many sweet and dearest memories that i have shared with Lyon, were the ones i wished to go back to.

i buried my head onto my Dad's chest. "Thanks for keeping me company, i know Lyon's new life will be protected and cared for."

My Dad's eyes widen, he loosened his grip on me, "Im glad to have a son like you." with that being said, he left my room and closed the door softly.

Max jumped back onto my bed and wimpered. I petted his fur slowly. I was glad that my dad took work off to confort me. I got up and opened my bed covers, which caused max to startle. Tomorrow Dad would be making me go back to school. I got back in my bed, and pulled the covers close to my face, closing my eyes slowly i drifted.

**I do have alot more written but im deciding to post them latter. I hope you all will enjoy my first chapter. Other OC's will be in this story as a suprise. **


	3. Angela Nash

Mr. Nash's Pov: Once Guren feel asleep, i turned out the lights of his room and walked downstairs. Being in various arguments with my own son adds lots of stress to me. I sat down on the creamed color couch and turned on the TV. I felt like a complete idiot, Guren looking to me for a answer, and the only thing i could say was everything will be okay. Honestly im not even sure if guren will get passed this, and put it behind him. I just wanted guren to know that he isnt alone carrying this burden, watching him in tears was hard enough. The house phone started to ring, loudly.

I quickly got up and grabbed the phone, not wanting to wake guren.

"Hello." I said.

"Sir, I am Charolette Johnson, one of the doctors from Middletown Hospital, wanting to tell you that Angela Nash is in a weakened state and hasnt fully recovered."

My jaw dropped "Is she awake?"

"Yes, she is," Charolette Answered, in a joyful tone.

"She requested to talk to you."

I gulped "Can i talk to her?"

"Of Course," She replied "wait just a second."

I waited for 10 minutes

a familar voice answered "Chris,... Is it you."

"Yes, it is me Angela, how are you doing? when will you come to Benham City to see me and guren."

I paced back and forth.

"I dont think it will be anytime soon but." Hearing her voice trail off got me worried.

"Angela?!" I panicked.

"Im going to have surgery before im released."

"Surgery!" I shouted.

"Yes," She replied "On my chest, Charolete said that they would remove the sickness."

I took a couple of breaths, and lowerd my voice. "Will you be alright?" I asked.

"Dont worry, the doctors will be putting me to sleep." with that being spoken, i sat back ont he couch.

"Chris," She weakly said "dont rell guren about any of this, i dont want him to worry."

"You have my word, i aggree gruen has lots of stress bulit onto him."

Hearing from the other side of the phone line, a loud clashing noice occured. Just then Charolete's voice appeared "Im sorry Mr. Nash but Angela has fallen into a even severe state, she needs rest."

"I understand." I said. "i hope she gets better." once i hanged up the phone. I sighed and looked down to my feet. Hiding secrets away from my one and only son guren, would be difficult. i just wanted to explode into millions of pieces right now. I lyed down on my back against the couch and looked up. Maybe Angela wont be okay? maybe our family wont come together. Many though were racing through my mind.


	4. The School Field Trip

Guren's Pov: The only thing i have been looking forward to at school today was the filed trip to the museum my history teacher has been tallking about. Luckily my dad already signed my premission slip. My alarm clock woke me up late, which had me on a panic mode. I jumped out of my bed and quickly threw on my long white sleeved shirt. Max looked at me and purred. I grabbed my blue cargo jeans with beige suspenders from the floor. You could say my room looked like a zoo. Max clawed onto my red t shirt.

"Max!" I shouted grabbing the t shirt away from him. I wore that shiry ontop of my white t shirt. I looked down to my watch on my left hand, which read 8:15. School starts at 8:30 and i only had 15 minutes left. Rushing downstairs i started searching for my red sneakers.

"Guren?" My Dad got up from the couch and looked at me. "Whats with the rush."

"Well you see, my alarm clock woke me late, and i cant find my sneakers anywhere." I gasped.

"Well." He replied "There right behind the cofee table."

"Thanks." I exclaimed snatching my sneakers from behind the coffee table.

"Did you remember to put socks? My Dad asked.

"I have socks on dad! IM not a little kid who needs to be reminded."

Max zoomed downstairs and started clawing the front door.

"See you dad!" I shouted I pushing Max out of the way and ran straight to school.

TimeSkip- School

Ceylan's pov: well ever since Chooki, Toxsa, and Beni moved into my history class. the class has been more rowdy, which is a good thing. I still sit in the back of the classroom next to Guren. but Toxsa sits on the other side of me and Chooki right next to Toxsa. Its weird but usually Guren gets to history class before me.

"Your seriously going to wear thoose stupid low definiton green goggles to the musem." called Toxsa, who was adjusting his green hair.

"Hey guys? is Guren at school today." Chooki asked.

I shrugged my shoulders." Maybe he's sick?"

"Your stupid." a voice called out."Its going to be 100 degrees outside and your wearing a white hooded sweatshirt with a jacket over it."

I looked up and saw Beni standing in front of my desk. if i had to rank her on the most annoying person in this class, She'd definetly be on the top.

"What do you want." I growled.

"Hn," She crossed her arms "Nothing much you loser."

"Ceylan," Chooki asked "Why are you wearing brown boots?"

I turned to Chooki "I always do." I stood up adjusting my blue jeans from falling and stood between Chooki and Toxsa.

"So how much time do we have before class starts?"

"Um." Toxsa muttered.

"I think 5 minutes." Chooki replied looking at his watch.

"Ceylan Jones!" a different voice shouted "Sit down in your seat."

I made a face and walked back to my seat. I hate it when my history teacher just randomly shouts names. Since nobody really knows her name we all call her mrs, Right when the bell rang, Guren dashed to his desk, and quickly sat down. Beni smiled at Guren and walked to her seat which was in front next to Gen.

"Okay class." The Teacher annouced "Pass your premission slips to the front and i will collect them, we will be leaving in about 10 minutes."

I turned to Guren and whispered "What happened to you?"

"I just woke up late." He whispered back.

right when all the premission slips were in her hands. She walked to the door

"The buses should be here, everyone follow me." the class followed her down the hallway out of the school doors.


	5. Waiting

Chooki's Pov: We waited outside for about a half hour, which was a total killer. I looked over to Ceylan his face was completely red and drips or sweat ran from the sides of his head down to his cheeks. I was lucky to wear simple clothing. I chose to wear a blue t shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket over it, tagged with dark grey sweatpants and white sneakers. You could say the usual. Most of the students were either sitting on the grass moaning, or doing what Toxsa's doing which is complaining.

"I should've brought my doom sploders game." Toxsa whined. "Then i could solve the zombie maze to become a zombie palidine."

"You know Toxsa, your the shortest kid in our history class." Ceylan teased.

"Am Not!" Toxsa shot back. "I happen to know that andrew is a lot shorter then me he's 4'8 and im 4'11 theres a big difference."

"Yeah." laughed Ceylan "only by 3 inches."

Last year Andrew and Ceylan use to be really close but some argument broke out between them.

"Hey Chooki." Andrew Said, walking to me

"Oh hey." I turned to him. His black shaggy hair was all over the place, he wore his dad's favorite orange sweat jacket which to me i wouldn't recommended.

"You excited for the field trip?" He asked bending down to tie his red sneakers.

I gave him a neutral expression "Not really."

His onyx eyes widened after hearing my reply "How could you not be excited!"

I shrugged my shoulders "I dont really have a particular reason, its just that i dont expect anything exciting to happen."

He bended back up and gave me a you dont have a sence of imagination look.

"Chooki, sometimes i just cant understand you."

ignoring him, i walked to the teacher.

"Im sure the buses will arive." She answered.

Toxsa's Pov: Right when the buses arrived i rushed inside and sat in the middle row towards the window. Window seats are always the best you know to see the 3-D world.

"You mind if i sit next to you?" Chooki asked standing near me.

I nodded "sure i dont mind, just as long as its not Ceylan."

Chooki sighed and sat down next to me. "So do you wonder where we'll be going?"

I shrugged my shoulders "not sure."

Once everyone sat down in a seat, My history teacher stood next to the bus driver and shouted

" We will be going to the musem, i want you all to be on your best behavior, and that includes you Ceylan."


	6. Guren and Andrew

**Timeskip to the musem***

Normal Pov: Once the class was inside the musem the teacher grouped everyone into groups of two informing them that they needed to stay close with their parthner.

Guren's Pov: I was parthnered up with Andrew, it wasnt to bad of a choice but he loves to complain.

"So where should we start exploring first." He exclaimed "We could go to the Medevil Pathaways or take a look at the Horizon forest." To be even be honest i had no clue and nothing in this musem caught my attention yet.

"Um i dont know, how about you choose." The musem that my teacher chose was a huge bulding filled withmany stairways that either went up or down.

"How about we go that way Guren?" He suggested. from the direction he pointed to a downstair stairway that had caution tape around it that read in bold black letters **Do Not Pass! IF YOU DO YOU'LL NEVER COME OUT.**

I gulped "but were not alloed Andrew, and besides there are other places we can go to."  
I quickly turned away and started to walk the other direction.

"Oh no you dont." He whispered grabbing my hand. "You only get to explore this kind of place once in a life time, besides if we do get in trouble i'll tell the teacher that it was my idea."

I turned back to the stairway, my heart began to race. He was right about getting outside my comfort zone i also wondered what could be down there.

"So," He said "What do you say?"

I smiles with ease "Lets go."

"Hey where are you 2 going." a unknown voice asked.

"who said that?" Andrew asked.

"Your only going to find yourselves into some trouble." a girl who looked about my age took a step forward from the shadows. She had dark blue coated eyes, which resembled the ocean. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The edges of her hair were dyed hot pink. She had a short black t shirt with a deadly skull in the center, dark black jeans taged with hot pink sneakers.

"the names Phoebe." She responded "Phoebe Brooks."

"How come i had never seen you?" asked Andrew, who had one of his legs over the caution tape.

She glared at him and looked right at me.

" Is anybody down here?!" a rather husky male voice called.

"Lets go already." Andrew called.

"yeah." I nodded.

suddnely the dark stairway turned into a huge waterslide. Which left all of us in shock

" That's so cool." Andrew whispered.

"Hurry Up." I got across the caution sign with both Andrew and Phoebe. "the sooner we leave the better."

the door behind the stairway shut behind us.

**I will let you guys predict on what will happen next.**


	7. Trouble

Andrew's Pov: We all zoomed through the waterslide with strong gust of winds blowing against our faces.

"Maybe we should go back." I panicked.

"No way, im glad you talked me into this." shouted Guren who had his hands in the air as if he were on a rollercoaster.

we went through some loops which made me feel nautious. Once we reached the end of the slide we flipped up and landed on solid concrete which hurted. But i was glad to be off that slide.

Phoebe got up from the ground and looked at me " Hey i wonder where we are."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. " Why are you asking me emo, i have no clue."

"I wasnt asking you." She said crossing her arms.

Phoebe's Pov: The room that we ended up in was enourmus, a room filled with gold and treasure kind of like a pirate ship.

" Hey guys come over her quick!" The boy who had black hair with shades of red exclaimed starting me.

" What did you find." I glanced at the boy who had his jaw dropped and eyes wide open.

"L..Look ahead of you." He stuttered.

I looked to the front of me and ended up finding myself staring at a huge creacky pirate ship.

"Lets go check it out." Andrew shouted " This is just like the pirates of the carribean!"

I rolled my eyes and looked away from the ship. I mean whats so special about some ship, a ship that probably isnt real.

"Come on Phoebe!" called out Andrew who was rope climbing to get inside the ship.

"Why should we check it out?" I asked " Its not worth our time."

The other boy climbed the rope right after Andrew reached the surface of the ship


	8. Chase's Letter

Guren's Pov: I saw lots of treasure boxes inside the ship. The stiring whell was broken, if someone came up and touched it with just a finger. The wheel would fall apart. But the interesting fact was that this ship looked just like a abandon ship. As if this ship belonged to someone else. "Hey Guren." Andrew called" Come check this out." he was on his knees holding a old wrinkled paper that was written in ink. "What is it?" I walked over to him seeing him with a rather petrifed look across his face. "You need to read this Guren," He said giving me the letter. I took the letter from his hands and started to read through it.

(Letter) 3 days since me and my friends have been trapped in the musem. Im starting to lose hope that we will ever be found. I mean we all ran out of food and water. The atmosphere had little air for us to breathe in. If anyone finds this letter you will understand what kind of trouble will come. I just hope no one else suffers this kind of problem. Leading a team isnt as easy as it looks. I was in charge of calming everyone down. To find the captain Ares the holder of the breaking dawn pirate ship was a goal that i wanted to accompolish. But im not sure if thats even possible anymore considering how terrified everyone is. To anyone who dares to enter the breaking dawn would start to have false hopes in finding captain Ares. To add more to that im just sitting here thinking of a game plan to influtrait Villius's base. Soon we Tenkai Knights will face our last and final battle. Stressing out that the fact that we cant shapeshift back into titan mode. Im curious to know if there will be new knights who would surpass my group and save this universe. theres to many things going through my mind. I'd heard many secrets about the ship. Its said to curse anyone who steals the sacred treasure from captain Ares. Which i do hope the others dont have any gold with them, If anyone picks up this letter please leave now trust me you dont want to suffer. (Chase Miller 4/5/2032)

"He cant be a tenkai knight." I though to myself staring at the letter. "Hey Guren." Andrew looked at me "Have you noticed that this has been written two years ago." I didnt get it were the original knights kids just like me? and what kindof curse would happen? i wonder how much upgrades were they able to level up to? and are they still stuck in this ship?

"Guren." He said again "Hello." I turned back and nodded "yeah i heard what you said." Andrew gave me a rather concerning look. He looked as if he knew what i was thinking about. "Well lets take a look around the ship." Andrew said. Phoebe climbed the rope and stood next to me.

" I havent quite catched your name earlier." She stated. I looked at her "my names Guren." She had her index finger against her chin as if she was thinking about something


	9. My Brother and My Love

Ceylans Pov: I hate this so much. I was paired up with Toxsa of all people. We both were just sitting on a bench watching fishes swirming around the glass case in the maraine ocean life section. Toxsa's face was pressed against the case as if he was enjoying this.

"Come on Ceylan you should watch watch the show." I glared at him "If you call watching fish swimming around a show then forget it." He made a loud sigh "Shesh your hard to have fun with Ceylan." He looked at me. I crossed my arms " Hey who did Chooki get paired up with." Toxsa shrugged his shoulders "Im not sure but it would be good to hear his sports metaphors about now."

I got up form the bench and started to walk around im just hoping that we can leave this place soon. I wanted to go to the diner to get some lime parfait. Id rather be on quarton then exploring the musem. Just then a girl with lavender long silky hair that reached her knees, with lavender colored eyes. Who had short white t-shirt, tagged with a yellow blouse and black flip flops walked in my direction.

"Hey Melodie." Toxsa called out startling her.

" Oh hey Toxsa." She replied "Hi Ceylan, i havent heard from you in awhile whats up." My cheeks turned to a rather bright pink. Her eyes were locked up to mine which caused me to breath fast.

"Nothing much what about you."

"Same here, so what are you guys doing?" Toxsa stood up and yawned rather loudly. "well im pretty tired." Melodie was my childhood crush since the second grade. I always tried to confess my feelings to her but the words just never come out the way i would want it to. Either something embarrasing comes out or something stupid. Right after 5th grade i tried to loosen my emotions with her but sometimes i end up trying to kiss her which never works out.

Cameron... where are you? what are you doing? Do you miss me? My elder brother was tooken away from me when i was 8 years of age. I had many painful emotions that were bubbled up inside of me, I use to never show anybody the way i would be feeling. "Ceylan." Melodie called out to me which made me snap into reality. I turned back to the conversation she appeared right in front of me with her hand folded on top of the other.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a concerning tone.

I nodded and smiled slightly "Yeah im alright, what made you ask such a quiestion."

She leaned closer to me "You looked down to the ground and to me you seem like you have something on your mind." I couldnt stop thinking of her lavender colored eyes the eyes that gave me hope of my brothers return. My eyes widen i can remember how loud he screamed when the officers pulled him away from me. How hard they squeezed him the color of his peach skin in which it turned a bright blue from the preassure they gave him. "Ceylan." She whispered " I know you arent okay your eyes are trembling. its almost as if something is blocking your mind."

My tone turned sullen " I told you, Im alright." Cameron was diagnosed with Lung cancer when he turned 6. My parents would give all their attention to him. I was never of any value to them. They would take shifts on who would take care of him first while the other parent would go to work. Since both of my parents work their schedule fitted nicely. Every cough that he would let out brought pain to my heart. To me he was worth more then my own life. I could hear his voice call out to me. He sounded miserable but fearless at the same time. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I could feel everyones eyes looking at me.

"Please tell me whats wrong." Melodie pleaded laying her right hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off of me. Why does she continue to ask? Ive already ran out of patience. "Hey Ceylan." Toxsa said "Im going to go check on Chooki, and give you some time to be alone." He turned away from me and started walking. Right after he left the atomosphere grew quiet.


	10. Meeting Hunter

" Hey you," a voice said mischeviously. Melodie and I followed the sound of the voice and there was a young teen who sat on the ground with his arms folded, I observed the teen he wore a red t- shirt and long blue pants. He looked rather depressed was what i concluded. "So kid, you seem lonely." He said. I shook my head no and eyed him " Who are you." I asked.

He chuckled rather loudly and locked eye contact with me " My names Hunter." He replied " Hunter Remiez." we stared at each other until Melodie cleared her throat. He raised a eyebrow and looked at her with a calming expression " And who might you be." I looked over to Melodie who was avoiding eye contact with him.

" What was Melodie thinking." I though wondering, My eyes havent left his crystal white hair.

She replied calmly "Melodie Rickerson." She gave him a look of neutrality.

Hunter eyed my corebrick and grinned " So your a Tenkai Knight arent you?" He asked standing up. Melodie looked at me in confusion.

" Huh How did you know that!" I shouted gripping on to my corebrick. He let out a laugh, and took a breath "Because i use to be Tributon before the guradians gave it to you." Melodie bit her lower lip nervously, She looked as if she knew what was going on.

"Your lying." I stampered " If you were Tributon then you must have been one of the original knights? and they lost a battle against Villus they have never been seen since then." He smiled taking a step forward "Wow Boreas must've told you everything."

"Ceylan." Melodie said in a nervous tone "I am a Tenkai Knight as well." Her eyes were fixated on me, He eyed were unmoved. I took a deep breath and looked at Melodie "you really are?" I asked. She nodded " Im known as Blaze on quarton." I looked back at Hunter and gave him a serious expression. "was Hunter just playing jokes with me." I though. He cleared his throat. " Well after the fight with Villus me and the other knights returned back to earth to come up with a game plan. Chase, was stressed he had many thoughs racing through him but covered thoose with fake smiled. It was true that me, Chase, Nathan, and Jadeyn were able to defeat Villus but we all knew that he would return into power. Boreas told us that we had to give up our corebricks to him in which he said that new knights would surpass us and defeat Villus once and for all."

" Whos' Chase." Melodie asked in confusion.

"He use to be Bravenwolf." Hunter replies " as for me i use to be a practical jokester i use to never take anything seriously. Nathan was Lydendor and Jadeyn was Valorn."

"How hard had the preassure of being a Tenkai Knight effect them." I though to myself " And why would boreas just take away their corebricks."


	11. Confession

Melodie's Pov: All of us were rather quiet. Ceylan looked like a nervous wreck his hand started to shake, and sweat came down his cheeks. To me it seemed that he wanted to ask a quiestion. I grabbed Ceylan's hand and looked down to my feet. Personally i didnt want any attention. Ceylan looked at me his cheeks turned pink. Hunter sighed and crossed his arms. I looked up to Ceylan and smiled " So are you in love with me ceylan." Ceylans cheeks turned to a deep crimson red.

"Yeah." he said nervously " i am, but.." his voice trailed off for a bit. Was there something that was blocking him? "The thing is that i am so in love with you that i cant even stand it, I want to go wherever you go and to have children with you. whatever wish you make is also my wish. i want to travel to our heaven together and to enjoy life together!" He confessed loudly. I glanced at him and saw tears running down his face dripping to his sweatshirt. To be honest i did have feelings for Ceylan. I always wanted to know how he truely felt about me. Hearing thoose words escape his lips had my heart beat fast.

Hunter's Pov: I felt like i was about to puke. But on the other hand i wanted to watch their love story become a living masterpiece. Looking at Ceylan he reminded me of the days that i could laugh along with my friends. But now we are far apart. Jadeyn moved, Nathan went to college early to finish school. Leaving Chase and i alone. But we rarely see each other. ever since our corebricks have been taken away from us Chase became distant and unactive with me. I remember the many things he told me. He once told me that when you see your reflection in a mirror the person in the mirror was your counterpart, the opposite of who you are. Sometimes i just wonder who's behind the mirror, wondering if i will ever run into that part of me in life.

Ceylan's Pov: I felt relieved for getting thoose words out of my chest. Melodie locked her eyes with mine and smiled sweetly. I couldnt tell if Melodie felt the same about me or if she had something else running through her mind. " Ceylan." She said " it was really brave for you to confess to me, putting your feelings on the line." she letted go of my hand and turned to me. I felt the intense stare that Hunter have me he glared but smiled. I turned to Melodie giving her all my attention." Do you have the same feelings back." I though " was their somebody else you were thinking about."

she cleared her throat and blushed " I always loved you Ceylan, sometimes i even though of traveling together. Your dreams and my very own are connected, making a path that we can both walk on together, a path that can solve the many conflicts that race though our vains." She leaned towards me and kissed my cheek softly. Hunter snickered and chuckled at me. My cheeks turned to a brick red. I had many emotions being thrown at me. In moments both of us were left speechless and melting into a deep kiss in which could last forever.


	12. Rase and Result

Normal Pov: It was about a hour latter that everyone returned to the bus and was back at the school. everyone was tired and out of breath. They got back at the school right when the last bell to end off the school day rang.

Guren's pov: I was relieved to be back at the school and i honestly meant it. The very first thing im going to do when i reach home is to take a long shower. Phoebe stood next to me having a neutral expression written on her face. She looked like she didnt like the field trip. Just when i started to walk her hand was on top of my shoulder.

"Guren." She said " I know you and i will be seeing each other again someday, the day we encounter wont be soon. expect the unexpected Guren you never know what might approach you." She turned away and walked south of me. "what did she mean." I though "was there something that she knows will happen."

"Hey Guren you wanna walk with us." Toxsa called out trying to nuggie Chooki's head " we could head to the diner."

"or even better." Chooki exclaimed " we could go throw Toxsa in a river i mean we wont need to here him annoy anyone." Toxsa crossed his arms and mumbled " Ceylan would be a better option." Ceylan elbowed Toxsa's arm which caused Toxsa to stumble to the side. In moments both Ceylan and Toxsa were yelling at each other basically the usual on my terms. Chooki stood in between them to be the peacemaker of their situation. Gen pushed Ceylan and Toxsa away from each other and had a mischevious expression. Gen looked at me and signaled with his hand for me to join the conversation. I couldnt really say no to him. I stood next to him.

Chooki smiled " Let's have a race to the park." Both Ceylan and Toxsa made faces at each other. " Your so gonna lose microchip!" Ceylan shouted. " No way your going to lose snow cone." Toxsa teased. Gen and i sighed and decided to just walk to the park not wanting unwanted attention. All 3 of them started running and pushing the many obstacles that stood in their way. It was when the 3 of them were far from me and Gen that a conversation started.

Gen crossed his arms and looked ahead "It seems like somethings on your mind and you want to share it." I looked at Gen and smiled "Trust me nothing bothering me and thers no need for you to be concerned." He smirked " Concerned? not really think again im the opposite of concerned." I sighed and walked faster then him. He noticed and caught up with my pace. He made a unpleasent reaction and locked his eyes on to mine. "You wanna race?" He asked uncloding his arms. I laughed at the way he asked the quiestion and nodded " No offense but i think that you will lose to me when this is over." He smirked and took a deep breath. " Alright 1,2,3 GO!" He shouted. Both of us were running as fast as our legs could go.

Normal Pov: Both Guren and gen made it to the park at the exact same time. Gen was a tad faster then Guren. But both of them took the race as a friendly competition. Chooki, Toxsa, and Ceylan were there 5 minutes before them. Chooki looked satified but the other 2 werent.

Chooki's Pov: Racing Ceylan and Toxsa was like racing 2 turtles that were tired and out of breath. I expected myself to win this race regardless. I knew Toxsa since i was 7 and i knew almost everything about him. I knoq that he fears clowns and hated going to the circus. " So who won the race." Guren and Gen asked at the same time. "I wonder." I though to myself " Did thoose 2 race each other."

Toxsa sighed and pointed at me with a crummy attitude. "I still cant believe you won!" Ceylan yelled " I coudve won if it wasnt for Toxsa tripping me." Toxsa smirked and stuck his tongue out at Ceylan " You have to admi comming in second wasnt to bad at least i wasnt last like Ceylan." Ceylans face turned red in anger " Shut up Toxsa!" "You know guys." I said "The secret to winning is to be born with good genes." feeling proud of my words everyone except for Gen yelled in frustration.


	13. Splash

Gen's Pov: I had to admit watching them make a fool out of theirselves was humorous in my opinion. Better then hearing Beni complain about her life. Something about Guren was unclear to me he wasnt talking as much as i though he would. A man who looked about in his twentys, who had a black cloak cover him approached Guren adn whispered something to him. Both the ma and Guren started a conversation.

Ceylan's Pov: I know that i was the only one who heard the story of the original knights. Since i came across Hunter. But really i wonder what he's doing right this moment and if he and Chase would communicate with each other again. What if me and Guren come across the same problem. Chooki dragged my arm and pulled me to the river. He whispered " Let gather everyone to push Toxsa." I nodded and ran to Gen. Toxsa looked confused on what we were planning but decided to look away from us. I saw a strange man talk with Guren but by the time me and Gen came to Guren. The man was no where in sight.

" You okay Guren?" Gen asked. Guren nodded and walked to Chooki. All of us were in a huddle making sure Toxsa didnt but in. "Okay." Chooki said "which one of us will get Toxsa." All of us pointed at Chooki with no hesitation. Chooki sighed and broke away from the huddle. We watched him tackle Toxsa to the ground and bring him over to us. Toxsa squealed and kicked trying to escape Chooki.

"What are you guys doing?!" Toxsa screamed " Let me go!" we all grabbed Toxsa and started swinging him.

"One!" Chooki shouted.

"Two!" Guren shouted

"Three!" Me and Gen yelled. Toxsa flew up into the air and landed in the river with a loud splashing sound. Me and Chooki laughed hysterically. Gen smirked and Guren smiled.


	14. A Life filled with change

Guren's Pov: Toxsa got on the grass and took many breaths. Ceylan and Chooki continued laughing. " What was the Great Divide?" I though deeply. " What was the promise land? a new journey would begin." I wonder what he meant. I started to grow feelings for Phoebe. But what have i not known about her that the man said. My cell phone vibrated i recieved a message from my dad.

Dad: Guren i have great and bad news for you

Me: whats the good news?

Dad: your mother has returned home from the hospital

Me: thats great, what about the bad news

Dad: you dont seem that excited that she has returned?

Me: I am, It's just the bad news is rather more important

Dad: You are no longer allowed to return home

Me: WHAT!? why

Dad: I cant tell you the reason it is said to be secret

Me: But Dad!

Dad: All your stuff is in your backpack i which i packed for you in the morning

Me: My liftboard is in their right? You know the one mom had given to me as a christmas gift before we moved to Benham city

Dad: Yes its in there

I stoped texting him and looked at the small piece of paper the man gave to me the words on the paper read "Only thoose who's hearts are purified are allowed to come to the journey that will await them, a love that will birng hope and love are the keys to protecting this planet and future. In a year from now head over to the border of the city. Something quite interesting will be waiting." I had a feeling in my gut that nothing will be the same again. my life would start to devlop and change and that there was more to Phoebe that i didnt understand. The only though that ran through my mind was **"**what will happen now and will my decision to leav break my friendship with guys."

**Well thats it you guys for this story! Im getting ready to write the next story which will be titled ( The Skys of time). I know Chase wasnt really detailed in this story but i promise. he will be in the next story. More characters to come! Please comment and like! and also im letting you know that Guren is head over heals for Phoebe ^^. this isnt the end for the other knights though. **


End file.
